After The Party
by BlankIndexCards
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo have just got back from a long and boring party at the Kuchki residence and unfortunately Byakuya doesn't approve of PDA. Grimmjow is fed up with not being able to fondle Ichigo and is read for some "fun." One-shot, Yaoi, Slash, boyxboy, M/M, lemon, smut, all the usual warnings


I opened the door with an exhausted sigh and peeled off my jacket. My blue haired lover followed, less tired and exasperated than I, and squeezed my behind playfully as I was in the process of removing my left arm from my jacket sleeve. I let out a small squeak when he did this. Of course, by now, I am used to constantly being fondled by Grimmjow, whether we are in public or not. Tonight, I had to remind him at least three or four times that the older and stingier Kuchki didn't approve of hands-on demonstrations of our love.

"That was the longest party I've ever been to. I have no idea how Renji puts up with Byakukya." I said as I collapsed onto the soft bed. I buried my face deep in the comforter, breathing in the deep mingled scents of Grimmjow and myself. A heavy warm weight suddenly pressed against my body. Grimmjow sighed comfortably as he lay on top of me. My blue haired lover nuzzled against my neck and said, "The same way you've put up with me for so long, Ichi."

Grimmjow placed little kisses on my temple and cheek then trailed them down my neck. I groaned as he licked a thin line back up my neck and nipped my ear, nibbling and sucking on the lobe. I felt two hands slide under me and into my pants. He slowly rubbed circles on my hip bones with his thumbs, going lower and lower at an aggravatingly tedious pace.

"Kitty wanna play?" I asked teasingly. Grimmjow growled and applied a little more pressure to the skin he had been biting. I felt the weight lift from my back before my sides were gripped roughly and was flipped onto my back and thrown into the mess of pillows at the headboard.

"Yes, Kitty wants to play with his little Strawberry." Grimmjow said, as he slunk toward me on all fours. He settled between my widespread legs, running a hand up my thigh, gently pinching the skin as he went. My hips rolled involuntarily as I groaned loudly.

"Someone's eager to get started." He chuckled, playing with the hem of my t-shirt. Cold fingers touched the bare skin of my stomach followed by a hot, wet tongue. Grimmjow licked a path up my stomach as he removed my shirt. He lingered at my navel, licking circles around it before dipping his slippery tongue in. The shirt went over my eyes and all I could do was feel Grimmjow sliding against me. The cloth of his shirt brushed against my stomach before I felt his body press firmly against mine. I squirmed and wriggled underneath my blue haired lover as he licked streaks up my neck. Damn that tongue of his, it should be considered a lethal weapon.

Grimmjow removed the rest of my shirt, sliding it off my arms and flinging it to the floor. His oceanic eyes stared deep into mine as his hands caressed my body. Grimmjow closed his eyes and squeezed our bodies together firmly. His soft mouth pressed against mine, tenderly sucking my lower lip. Grimmjow's hands roamed over my bare flesh, occasionally grazing the sensitive skin of my nipples. I moaned into the kiss, as he rolled the pebbling skin between his index finger and thumb. I whimpered as Grimmjow pulled away from me, only to cry out, my back arching off of the bed, as his hot tongue replaced his fingers. He chuckled against my skin as I moaned. The wet heat relentlessly attacked my nipple, swirling and licking, as his hand occupied the other one. Grimmjow gently nipped at the tortured skin causing me to scream out in pleasure.

I felt his warmth leave my body exposing me to the cold air. My arms reached of their own accord, trying desperately to pull him back down. "Not tonight." he said, smirking smugly. Grimmjow grabbed my wrists and shoved me up against the headboard. I groaned at his erotic roughness and tried to buck my hips but he held me down with his body weight. Grimmjow undid my belt and used it to tie my hands to the headboard.

"Grimmjow!" I gasped as he literally tore off my pants. He chuckled again, his deep voice vibrating through my core. He tossed the shreds of my jeans off to the side. He slowly peeled off my underwear, licking dangerously close to my erection. Sharp fangs carefully sunk into the skin on my hipbone. My body involuntarily tried to arch off the bed but Grimmjow's large hand pressed against my chest and held me down. A single finger circled around my base, torturously close but altogether too far. I whined in arousal and need. He grasp me roughly and gave my cock a few quick, hard strokes the removed his hand. "Grimmmmjoww!" I whined as he continued to tease me.

"That's it, Ichigo. Say my name, I want to hear you scream it when you cum." Grimmjow wrapped his rough calloused hand around my cock, stroking lazily. I moaned loudly at the arousing touch. He pumped me deliberately slow, teasing me. Grimmjow licked my neck and proceeded to whisper huskily in my ear "You like this, don't you? You like my hand wrapped around your thick cock, jerking you off till you cum for me."

I nodded feverishly, whimpering when he squeezed a little harder. His wide grin was lustful as he huskily whispered, "My little slut! You look so arousing, all flushed and needy just because I'm touching you." He ran his thumb slowly over the slit. The familiar burning warmth began to build inside me as he began to pump harder. I could feel pre-cum leaking from my tip. My breathing became shallow and my hips bucked trying to get more of the wonderful friction. Grimmjow quickly pulled away.

"You're so close." He said, rubbing circles tantalizingly slow on my inner thigh. I whimpered, desiring his delicious touch.

"Please Grimmjow!" I said, pulling frantically at the belt. The harder I pulled, the tighter the belt seemed to become.

"Please what, Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, squeezing my inner thigh. He placed butterfly kisses along my stomach, occasionally nipping at the skin. I moaned, feeling the fangs graze along the tender flesh. I was about to explode with desire.

"Take me!" I said, almost sobbing with delirious need of him. "I want you inside of me! I need you, Grimmjow!" The Espada looked startled at my outburst but only for a second. Quickly he stripped of his clothing until he was completely naked. I stared almost hungrily at him, devouring his body with my eyes and my gaze lingered on the deliciously large area between his legs. With a cocky grin, he pressed three fingers against my lips.

"Suck." Grimmjow commanded. This meant we were out of lube and saliva would have to substitute. This was no problem. I smirked and ran my tongue along the underside of his fingers causing him to shiver. The three fingers wriggled in my mouth, as if they were mapping it out, similar to how his tongue often did. I sucked the fingers with a vigor that made Grimmjow fist the sheets, trying not to show how arousing he found it. Once they were soaked, he pulled them out.

He flipped my body over so that my thighs were spread wide and my body was supported by my knees and my current attachment to the headboard. I struggled to twist my arms to fit the uncomfortable position but Grimmjow happens to be very good with belts and the bind was tight. I felt a slippery finger prodding at my entrance, making slow circles around the outside skin. I groaned as it pushed in and wriggled about. Shortly after that one was in, two more joined it. I fought back tears as Grimmjow stretched me wide.

"You're as tight as the first time I took you." He said sliding the fingers in and out slowly, curving them to brush against a certain patch of nerves. I bucked and moaned loudly as he flicked his middle finger harshly into that spot. I was arching down into the bed, my body slick with sweat and shaking with pleasure.

"Just fuck me already!" I sobbed, "Please!" I felt the three fingers slip out. I sighed in relief before I heard that infuriating chuckle.

"You didn't say what I had to fuck you with." He sneered. I felt his teeth graze over my ass cheeks before he slid his tongue between them. "Tell me _exactly_ what you want, Ichi." Grimmjow said. His tongue ran up my thighs, creating a wet, sticky path. He licked circles around my entrance before sucking harshly on it. I felt his tongue slither inside me and run around the curves of my walls.

"I want you to thrust your big cock in my ass and fuck me until I can't see straight and pass out." I gasped heatedly. I wasn't going to wait any longer, even if it was embarrassing.

Grimmjow's tongue exited with a crude popping noise. "That's better, Kurosaki." He chuckled huskily. His hand ghosted along my cock, a single finger scooping up my pre-come. Grimmjow slicked his dick with it as a lube, a small whine escaping my throat as I looked at him over my shoulder. I felt the belt loosen around my wrist and then it slid away completely. I rolled over onto my back and Grimmjow grabbed my legs, spread them wide, and pulled me into his lap. "You ready?" He asked, pushing one leg over his shoulder.

I just moaned and nodded my head because I had lost the ability to properly form words. Grimmjow slid into me, all the way to the hilt, in one hard thrust. I moaned in pain as I felt like I was being ripped apart, but in immense pleasure too. My body was on fire and wave after wave of heated pleasure coursed through my veins. I could feel every inch of him stretching me to the limit, pulsing and twitching inside me. His cock slowly receded and pushed back into me, brushing against the spot that made me see stars.

"Faster. Harder, Grimmjow!" I panted. He quickly obliged, setting a painfully delicious pace. My blue haired lover would alternate between hard grinding and quick, deep thrusts. The sounds of skin pounding against skin and heavy breathing filled the room. Sweat soaked the sheets and Grimmjow was groaning, cursing, and whispering the most vulgar and arousing things that I had ever heard. I could hear myself moaning loudly and incoherently but at the moment I didn't care. The physical pleasure was overwhelming any thought structure I had left. As I neared my peak I heard Grimmjow let out a deep, low moan, signaling that he was about to cum.

"Iniside," I groaned, "Cum inside me, Grimmjow." His pace increased as I arched up into him, my nails scraping down his back. Grimmjow moaned, "I-Ichigo!" and bit hard into my shoulder, almost drawing blood. Everything blurred as I reached my climax, including the lines between my pain and pleasure. I felt his seed wash my insides and warmth spill between him and I, dripping down our stomachs. Grimmjow collapsed on top of me, shuddering as he pulled the cover over the both of us. We were both tired, breathing hard, and the Espada was still buried inside me when he murmured into the skin of my neck, "That was definitely worth waiting all evening to touching you."


End file.
